


As Tension Crackles by the Fire

by CrystalDragon15



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi-Alistair, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragon15/pseuds/CrystalDragon15
Summary: CONTAINS DRAGON AGE SPOILERS!!! Alistair's meeting with Goldanna didn't go as planned. Tension is almost tangible in the air the night after. Who will ease the tension and how?





	As Tension Crackles by the Fire

Even with the cry of the critters of the night - the chatter of chirping, vibrato croaks and a wolf's lonely howl - it felt like deafening silence around the campfire. No one spoke or moved much, doing so was a battle against the tension swirling in the air. Capricorn's heart broken gaze enveloped Alistair as he stared hollow into the glowing embers. Sten shifted his feet slightly next to Capricorn, to lean toward the heat of the hearth against the damp chill of the night. The sound of dirt and rocks scrapping underneath the qunari's heavy feet was followed by the ginger bard and Cousland doing the same subconsciously. Nearby Wynne was stitching together a tear in one of her robes while Morrigan was crushing herbs by her own private tent off to the side. The mabari hound lumbered over the Alistair and nudged his hand with his wet snout as he softly whimpered. Alistair brushed his hand absently against the Mabari's face without shifting his weight or stare. 

Leliana smoothly sat down on her sleeping furs and retrieved her loot from her pack. As she had begun to gently play a hymn, Sten retreated to his bed and Capricorn carefully arose from his seat to accompany Alistair. He stepped as though he were trying to not wake a sleeping child. Leliana begun to softly sing and Capricorn quietly harmonized, his gaze begging to meet his boyfriend's eyes. He lightly placed his hand on the half-elf's shoulder before gently drawing circles on his back. The initial touch was confronted with a tense of acknowledgement and then a long, slightly shuttering sigh. As the last note hung in the air Alistair finally returned the gaze to Capricorn and offered up a short, sad smirk. Under his golden blonde lashes his bronze eyes shimmered and shone. Tears brimming, he sniffled and the rogue noble drew him into an embrace. Leliana took her leave.

Alistair pinched his nose to stifle a hiccup and Capricorn kissed his forehead. Hastily wiping the tear from his cheek, Alistair pushed off his legs to his feet. Furiously pacing with heavy footfalls, he glared at the earth and bit his lip.

"Alistair I-" Capricorn froze, not knowing what to say. Alistair took the beat to grumble under his breath

"I don't know what the hell I was expecting." He turned to face Capricorn, hands held grandiosely in the air and a huge plastic smile smacked across his features "Oh look! My long lost brother! Lets all live together, eat cheese and adopt all the mabari hounds!" "Bastard Prince who?" The warden with raven hair chanced a worried glance over Alistair's shoulder to Morrigan, who stared onward with a raised brow. He quickly grabbed Alistair's hand and with little resistance was able to pull him in the tent and shut the screen. Sitting cross legged, Alistair raked his fingers into his hair. They sat together in silence for a few moments before Capricorn tenderly grasped one of Alistair's hands. He allowed his shoulders to slump. Capricorn ran his thumb over Alistair's calloused knuckles before gently beginning to tug off his gauntlets. After the fabric slid past the tips of his fingers Capricorn began kissing each finger before Alistair's hand gently cupped around Capricorn's stubble cheeks and leaned in for a soft deep kiss. The warmth of his lips was comforting and his hair soft between his fingers. Capricorn pulled Alistair in closer and gently cupped his ears. Spreading his knees apart and pulling Alistair between his hips to settle on his chest. Their lips brushed together hungrily and as he snuck in a few lip bites, Alistair embraced him tighter to his chest as Capricorn brushed his fingers through the warden's short hair. They only stopped to catch their breath and press their foreheads against one another.  
Capricorn sighed and brushed away the tear that began to fall down Alistair's face. " "I love you" Alistair smirked as their hooded gazes were locked into each other.  
"We'll always have each other, huh?" Capricorn grinned and chucked - causing his partner to do the same. Capricorn nuzzled into his neck, kissing and nibbling. As Alistair's warm laughter filled the air around them, Capricorn rolled over and playfully pinned the bronzed warden on his back. Their hips gently nuzzling and brushing together, Capricorn cupped his hand underneath Alistair's rump as the other began to fumble with the Cousland's belts. They would keep each other happy and occupied - at least for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, Comments or Critique is appreciated! <3


End file.
